Another Chapter
by Viktobi
Summary: don't wanna spoil it..just read and review please! I know i'm currently on another story but I just woke up and this story popped up..if u like STORM...then u should read this. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MARVEL! NOTE: IS A PREQUEL TO FIGHTING STORM...


"I don't know what you are talking about

**Another Chapter**

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, come on Storm, I see the way you look at him…it's different." He laughed nudging her gently.

"How…different?" maybe he hadn't noticed, but the Iceman was beginning to piss her off. For the past week he had been bothering her about her feelings regarding him. Him! Of all men!

"Relax, Stormster…"

"What did you just call me?" she snapped.

Bobby raised his hands up in the air, "Woah, my African queen, take it eeeeee zeeeee!"

"That's it! I'm going to my green house!" she pushed him aside and stomped off leaving Bobby pleading jokingly for her return.

"Oh, come on Roro, it's just getting pretty obvious...YOU LIKE THE GUY!" Bobby yelled after her but she was long gone. He was grateful she didn't hear him; she would have probably struck him with one of her painful lightning bolts.

_SWOOSH! _

"Arrrgh!!" Bobby yelped in pain, that weather witch had done it again, this time aiming for his bum!

Ororo didn't look back she had seen Bobby react towards her lightning bolts one too many times. It was nothing new and she was beginning to think that he was getting used to the pain or maybe perhaps even enjoying the pain? Either way, that will teach him a lesson not to make silly assumptions. Silly kid, when will he ever grow up? She had asked herself that question uncountable times.

She opened the door to the green house, her only retreat to solitude and a peaceful mind. Ororo loved her green house, in it; she experienced inner peace and tranquility. She was at ease; her thoughts were with her plants, her babies. She knelt beside the flowerbed and began uprooting the weeds. At first she was humming to herself enjoying hearing the sound of every uprooted weed when suddenly she thought of Bobby and the stupid comment he had made.

What made him even think that way? She didn't feel that she was acting differently around him. She tied her long hair in a bun, all of a sudden; the green house was getting too hot for her. She sighed heavily, maybe it was becoming a bit too obvious, she rememberd the shocked look everyone gave her whenever she laughed to loudly at his jokes, or overlooked his indiscipline in the danger room. As co-leader she was really slacking behind. There was that thing he possessed that made her want to be as care free as he was. He had mentioned it plenty times, that she needed to relax, live free ad forget the role of African royalty or goddess. But Ororo knew very well that she couldn't. She needed to be strong and fearless. To be an example to others, just like Cyclops. He was stern with the whole team and demanded a lot from everyone, including Jean.

She wiped the sweat off her face and continued with the next flowerbed, digging her hands in the wet dark fertile soil. Today she did not feel it necessary to wear gloves. No, today, she wanted to feel the wetness of the soil, to be in touch with nature. She didn't need the whole team prying on her personal life. Did she even have a personal life? As far as she was concerned the last excitement she had in her personal life had been the fact that Forge dumped her for greener pastures. Or rather bluer ones…he was after all with Mystique now. Ororo sighed; maybe that speed dating thing Kitty was talking about wasn't such a bad idea. It would help keep him out of her mind.

When? She stopped to take a deep breath. When had she fallen?

How? She thought she had it all under control. Now she found herself day dreaming about him, watching his every move and blushing every time he said something to her. She felt her cheeks, not caring how dirty her hands were. They were flushed!

"Damn it, I'm blushing again!" she cursed out loud.

"Stormy, cherie, something wrong?"

Ororo, felt her heart stop and instantly beat faster again. She glanced at him for a quick second, "Nothing, my friend." Hoping to the gods that he didn't hear what she had said out loud.

He shrugged and fumbled in his pockets until he pulled out a cigarette pack.

Ororo raised an eyebrow, "Hope you are not planning on smoking that?"

He looked around him, "Cherie, the plants won' mind me smokin'" He had on a wicked smile and when she nodded he lit himself a cigarette. "'Sides, Remy here got a problem with da lady."

Ororo rolled her eyes, nothing new. Remy always had a problem with his girl, Rogue. It was no cause for alarm because either way later in the day they would have reconciled and gotten back together. So she continued with her flowers and asked, "What happened now?"

"Cajun don try evryting in da books. Rogue says Remy ain't lovin her enuf these days. Don get it, Remy and Rogue do it every night, since she lost dem powers of hers." He was pacing around her making her feel uncomfortable.

Ororo didn't know what to say, she was just given a little too much information from Remy. She stood upright wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Well, Remy maybe Rogue means a _different_ kind of loving." She emphasized the word different.

He gave her a clueless look. Taking a long drag from his cigarette "Cajun don't understand what his Stormy mean."

"I'm not your stormy." _Though I wish I was. _"Spend time with her. Give her flowers. I don't know." She really didn't care anymore. The last time he had fought with Rogue he had done the same thing. He came running to her. Of course that was expected. She was nevertheless his confidant, the only person he could truly trust.

He laughed, "I'll call you what I want chere, it's the least you owe me." He walked closer to her and held his palm to her face.

She closed her eyes, loving the feel of it on her soft cheeks.

"Remy's wondering how Stormy got all em dirt in ha face." He spoke softly gently wiping the dirt off her face, "Need to get you cleaned up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had unique eyes, red on black, they were so beautiful. She smiled at him softly. What was it in him that she found so charming? They were face to face, she noticed the folds on his fore head…he seemed to be struggling trying hard to wipe the dirt off her face. Ororo stood still watching his eyes and observing his lips and the cigarette that was moving in between them. It looked so threw it on the ground. He frowned, "Remy's last one…"

She shrugged, "It's ok. I'll get you another pack…"

Ororo didn't know what came over her but he was intensely studying her now. His eyes trying to read the sudden change in hers but before he could utter a word, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him close to hers. Their lips met and she could only think _Oh please, kiss me back. _He kissed her softly; his tongue felt hot and soft with the taste of cigarette smoke. She didn't mind, letting out a soft moan. Oh how she longed for him.

"Mon Dieu…" his voice was hoarse. His kisses were now faster and harder. He gently bit her lower lip, teasing her. He pushed her to the wall and kissed her on the neck, biting her softly and draining himself in her earth like scent.

Her top came off and he buried himself in her chest, pushing her bra to the side revealing her beautiful brown nipples, he sucked them hungrily. What was happening? Ororo found herself loosing control, her fingernails dug deep in his back. It felt so good holding him close to her. So safe! His lips found hers again, hungrily devouring her. Was there so much passion between them?

_This has to stop_

"Gambit…I can't…Rogue!" she pushed him away gently…frantically looking for her top.

"Shh…not now chere." He didn't want to stop. He wanted her. More of her! He tried to pull her back but she shoved him and ran off.

"STORMY!!" he chased after her. But she was long gone. Ororo had one advantage, the ability to fly.

The Cajun smiled to himself, "Ain't gonna be easy getting rid of this Cajun right here…"

Gambit touched his lips, they were still burning from Ororo's passionate kisses. There was more to that woman than he thought.

I'm not going to back down, he thought. He had never felt this way before, he could feel his heart beat faster and louder.

He was now determined, "Remy'll think o' sumting, mon cherie…He'll think o' sumting." He smiled to himself and whistled happily to himself.

A chapter was coming to a close now, and a new one has just been opened.

He just hoped that she would be in the coming chapters- permanently.

**The end.**

**Ok, so I dunno how the whole Remy/Ororo thing works…if you guys like it…do tell me…might do more of em together. Thanx…your reviews do matter!**


End file.
